1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a line-like beam flux (line laser beam flux) irradiating apparatus capable of irradiating the line-like laser beam flux in horizontal and vertical directions.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-2006-266891-A discloses a line-like laser beam flux irradiating apparatus capable of irradiating the line-like laser beam flux in which a first cylindrical lens and a second cylindrical lens are disposed in a mutually vertical direction with each other. Laser beam flux output from a source of laser beam flux is guided to the first cylindrical lens at a first rotation-stop position so as to form a line-like laser beam flux which fans out in a vertical direction, and the thus fanned out line-like laser beam flux is guided to the second cylindrical lens at a second rotation-stop position so as to form a line-like laser beam flux which fans out in a horizontal direction.
Further, JP-3821712-B discloses a line-like laser beam flux irradiating apparatus in which a cylinder lens and a cylindrical lens are combined so as to form a spot laser beam flux (a point beam flux) in a portion of the line-like laser beam flux fanning out in a fan-shaped manner, thereby facilitating the alignment of an object in construction work.
Meanwhile, in construction work, there is a demand in which an alignment is executed by simultaneously irradiating mutually crossing cross-wise line-like laser beam flux. However, in the prior art line-like laser beam flux irradiating apparatus, since only any one of two line-like laser beam flux can be formed, there arises a problem in that it is inconvenient in actual use.